Because of the competition in todays original equipment manufacturers or OEMS, many OEMS find it necessary, or at least cost effective, to have specialists handle certain operations in the manufacture of their products. The electrostatic powder painting operation is one of those steps that many OEMS, which require their metal products to be painted, find is beneficial to have specialists perform. As a consequence there is a growing electrostatic powder painting industry which serves OEMS that need their steel, iron, aluminum and other metal products painted.
The electrostatic powder painting industry is frequently small businesses that are highly competitive. To remain competitive, these small business owners often must personally manage both the business part and the operational part of their business. These business owners must maximize the productivity of their operation and minimize mistakes. Examples of costly mistakes often made are: unnecessary stoppage of the conveyor line, running out of powder, using the wrong powder, wasting powder, having to much of one powder and not enough of another, unaccounted for disappearance of powder, insufficient cleaning and surface activation of the articles received from the OEMS, and insufficient curing of the powder on the articles.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for monitoring electrostatic powder painting processes that allows the business owner to keep track of the operational part of the painting process without being physically present at the conveyor line at all times or most of the time thereby allowing the business owner more time for the business aspects of the business.